


Texting

by TallFreak7



Series: Texting [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Texting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFreak7/pseuds/TallFreak7
Summary: A collection of text logs between Arya and Sandor
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark
Series: Texting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588699
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	1. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya, in an attempt to maintain her sanity in an incredibly boring class, texts her boyfriend.

Sandor

What

I’m bored

Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?

I am

And that is exactly the problem

This class

Is

Boring

And you are telling me this because?

I need you to entertain me

No

SANDOR PLEASE

I

AM

DYING

Stop texting and pay attention

This “teacher” has been ranting about

the law of physics or some shit for the past hour

And?

THIS IS ECONOMICS 301!!!!!!!

You should report him, he’s wasting your money

Oh I am, but that can only happen if I survive this class

Which is why I need you to entertain me

To help keep my sanity

Otherwise I’m gonna strangle this dude

How would I entertain you exactly?

You are literately doing it right now

By texting you?

Yes

And what if I’m busy? I am at work right now

Sandor, in trying times we must make sacrifices

Whatever you are doing will have to wait, as this is a crisis!

Wait are you actually busy?

No wolf girl, I’m not busy

Then help me sandor

You are my only hope

send nudes

FUCK SANDOR NO, DON’T LISTEN TO THAT

MY FRIEND STOLE MY PHONE AND SENT THAT

I wasn’t going to

Why not?

You just said not to

Well yeah cause my friend is the one asking for them.

But what if it was really me? You wouldn’t send me nudes?

That’s not fair, I send you nudes all the time

The difference is I never ask you to send nudes, you just send them

True

But you never complained

And I never will

But if I asked for nudes, would you send them?

Wait that sounds like I’m trying to pressure you into sending them

Which I am totally not doing

Stop it wolf girl

I’d send them, but definitely not from work. Work bathroom mirror nudes aren’t a good look

Hey! I’ve sent you work bathroom mirror nudes!

Work bathroom mirror nudes aren’t a good look for a guy

Good, cause my man’s a hunk and I’d like some pictures to help remind me of that

Favorite nude?

What

Come on, I know you have one. Out of all I’ve sent, which one is your favorite?

The one with you in the bubble bath

Which one? The one with the rubber duckies or the one with the mirror?

Mirror

I knew it

You just won me $5

And how exactly did I do that?

I bet my friend you would say that

How could you even guess that? You’ve sent me hundreds

It wasn’t a guess

I know how much of an ass man you are, and that photo had my ass front and center.

I’d be mad, but it’s true

THE CLASS

ITS OVER

I SURVIVED

I DID IT

Sandor

You saved me

My knight in shining armor

Ser Sandor Clegane

I’m no fucking ser

You going to my place after this?

Yup, see you when you get off work. Love ya!

Love you too


	2. Onesie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change is coming, and Sandor is powerless to stop it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sandor

Wolf girl

You know how I love onesies?

With the number you've left in my apartment I'd be blind not to

Well, I think its time

We’ve put this off long enough

But we both knew

Eventually

We would have to confront this

What the fuck are you talking about girl?

Sandor

You need a onesie

Fuck no

Sandor, you don’t understand

The comfort

The warmth

The power of a onesie

You must own one

I am not buying a fucking onesie

I never said you had to buy it

Stop

It’s perfect, you like beer, this has beer on it

FUCK

OFF

I’m not wearing a onesie

What about this one?

What part of “not wearing a onesie” isn’t getting through that thick head of yours?

Option 3

Hmm, silence. I’ll take that as a no

You know Sandor, I think you’re right

Looking back all those things look pretty ridiculous, I couldn’t see you wearing anything like that

Fucking finally

But this?

The power

The poise

This screams “Sandor”

If I see that

Anywhere near me

I’m burning it

Gonna be honest Sandor, you’re not giving me a lot to work with here

Good

Alright, final offer

Are you daft

That ain’t a onesie

Oh ho, that is where you are wrong my wild man

For behold

It is in fact, a onesie

That looks the most normal out of any of these monstrosities

Bought it

FUCK

Cancel it

The onesie that hides it’s identity, perfect for those who aren’t ready to handle the full power of the onesie

A role you are embracing quite vigorously my love

Why the fuck do those even come in my size

It is destiny

For Sandor, you know already my love of onesies

As a couple we must be united on all fronts

With us both in onesies, our love will shine like a beacon to the heavens

Showing the world that we are one

Why the fuck am I dating you

Because you love me

Cancel that order

Gotta go, class is starting soon. Love you!

ARYA

CANCEL THAT ORDER

Fuck


	3. Tux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is trying to make a good first impression, to Arya's confusion.

Wolf girl

Hound

What are you doing today at 6?

Probably the coyest way you’ve asked me out

But I’ll play along

I’m not doing anything, why?

Don’t know how good a date a tux fitting would be

A tux fitting?

Gasp! Are you getting married?

Is this your way of breaking up with me?

Too cruel Clegane, too cruel

Back here in reality

I need it for the dinner

What dinner?

The dinner with your family?

Which would require a tux because…?

Stark family house

I figured poncy clothes would be required

Lol what? Did you expect it to be the great Gatsby or something?

If I say yes, you’ll just laugh at me

If Sansa had her way then that would be true

But I assure you the dress code is entirely casual

Sandor, I know you’re worried about the dinner

I’m not worried

I just know what will happen, trying to soften the blow

What does that even mean?

A big old ugly brute brings home your youngest daughter

Says to ya “Hey, I'm the one that's been stuffing her cunt for the past 6 months”

That ain’t gonna go well

Maybe it’ll go better if you don’t detail our sex life to them

I’m expecting shit to hit the fan immediately

Not looking like some old guy you met at a seedy bar might help

But you are an old guy I met at a seedy bar

That was a joke, btw

I don’t think you’re old

I am old

You’re 36

You’re 21, I’m almost old enough to be your dad

No way, my dad is 50

Oh great, I’m closer to your dad’s age then I am yours

Not old at all

Glad we agreed

Secondly, you are not ugly

Or a brute

Or any of the other things you’re gonna say about yourself

I think you’re great

And if my family doesn’t agree then that’ll be their problem not ours

Your support is heartwarming, if ill-founded

The title of my autobiography

Seriously Sandor, it’ll be fine

I’ll call you tonight

Okay

Love you

Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the story [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071763) within this series to learn how the dinner with Arya's family went.


	4. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya's secret admirer finally reveals himself

Hello

Oh, hello

Who might you be?

You’re secret admirer

What are you doing?

I’m sitting on the couch next to my boyfriend

What about you?

Hmm, what a coincidence

I’m sitting on the couch next to my girlfriend

Watching a movie?

Barely

Spooky

Truly

What has spurred you to reveal yourself to me, oh secret admirer?

I think you should leave your boyfriend and date me instead

Hm, I don’t know

My boyfriend is pretty great

Really?

Oh yes

Built like the warrior himself

Funny

Able to put up with me

Family tolerates him

Really, the perfect guy

Oh, he’s handsome too

He must be able to tell I’m complimenting him, he just laughed

Spooky

Truly

My girlfriend is pretty great herself

Is she now?

Yes

Pretty

Smart

Puts up with my shit

Great body

Great in bed

Wow, she sounds like quite the catch

She really is

If she’s such a catch, why are you trying to hit on me oh secret admirer?

You know what

You’re right

I got something great here, should savor it

Yes, you should

I’m glad I could help you see the error of your ways

If you’ll excuse me, I think I need to take her to bed

Really show her how much I appreciate her

Funny, I was just thinking of doing the same for my boyfriend

Great minds think alike

Farewell, oh secret admirer


	5. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dependency is a dangerous thing.

Sandor

Pretty late little wolf

Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?

Yes, yes I should

And yet you aren’t

And yet I’m not

And it is your fault

What?

I was afraid this would happen

Thought to myself

“Arya, you can’t spend the night at Sandor’s for an entire month”

“You’ll never be able to sleep without him again”

And I didn’t listen

You do that a lot

Now here I am

In a different state with my family

Texting you

Because I can’t sleep

Why?

Because you’re not here

But what does that got to do with you not sleeping?

How am I supposed to sleep when I don’t have my Sandor?

My space heater + pillow + white noise machine all rolled into one

How sweet

Who am I supposed to sleep with now?

Sansa? Little more than a cheap imitation

Yeah she’s warm

Yeah she snores (don’t tell her I told you that)

(My lips are sealed)

Yeah she makes a decent pillow with those boobs of hers

But it’s not the same

She doesn’t have chest hair that tickles my nose

She doesn’t hog the bed

She doesn't wrap around me like another blanket

I need my Sandor

You’re fucked in the head girl

Yes, you did this to me

But it’s okay, I forgive you

Though you must be ready

Ready for?

When I get home

I will be going through Sandor withdrawals

I make no guarantees on what will happen

I’ll make some guarantees

I’ll be going through my own form of withdrawals

And I’ll need a hit as soon as you walk through the door

You probably won’t even have the door all the way closed before I get my hands on you

Please Sandor, stop

I fear what I will do if you continue

Why must you tease me this way?

Try to get some sleep girl

Your family is really gonna suffer tomorrow if you don’t

Fine

I will try

For you

But I make no promises

Good night Sandor, love you

Good night wolf girl, love you too


	6. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People will show their true selves in a time of crisis.

Sandor

I need your help

What’s wrong?

I need you to go to the store and buy me something

What is it

Tampons

Okay

That’s it?

What’s it?

That’s your only reaction?

The fuck else was I supposed to say?

I don’t know!

My friends and I were bored and one of them told me about doing this with their boyfriend

Said he acted weird

Was looking forward to how’d you react

Arya

We have been dating for almost a year now

You’ve been living with me for 2 months

Why the fuck would I freak out over some god damn tampons?

Well when you put it like that this just seems silly

Oh now it seem silly?

Got the tampons

WHAT!?

You actually went?!

You fucking asked me to

Yeah but I figured you would realize I didn’t actually need them

How the fuck was I supposed to figure that?

You are making some solid points here Sandor

Did you get the right kind?

Yeah, Platex Sport

Wow, I’m surprised you paid attention to that

There’s a box of this shit in my bathroom

I’m impressed

As are my friends

Why are your friends talking about me?

Because they’ve been reading our entire conversation

Why the fuck are they doing that?

They’re the ones that said you’d act weird

Their expectations are really fucking low

Tell them next time they’re bored they should just get laid

What about me? What should I do?

Don’t worry, you’re getting laid

If I got anything to say about it

Good, don’t wanna be left out

They’re still reading this, btw

Protect their virgin eyes

Two adults?

Talking about sex?

Call the fucking Vatican

Okay, I know you don't wanna meet them

But my friends all really wanna meet you now

No they don’t

Yes they do

Don’t worry, they already know what you look like

I show them pictures

They wish me to clarify that I show them too many pictures

I don’t agree, but the council has spoken

Stop torturing your friends with pictures of my ugly mug

No

I love that mug

Well, might not be such a bad idea

WHAT!?

DID SANDOR CLEGANE JUST AGREE TO MEET NEW PEOPLE?!

WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!

Shut it

Figured we could take out two birds with one stone

Struggling to figure out what the second bird is here

Is it me?

Am I the bird?

No

My friends wanna meet you too

Wait

You mean to tell me

I get to actually meet the mystical creatures that you call friends

Beings that science have yet to prove aren’t just imaginary

I fucking wish they were

Then I could get rid of them when I want

Bunch of pricks, the lot of em

So what changed? You used to be pretty adamant that I shouldn’t meet them

And you shouldn’t

But they’ve been hounding me for weeks now about meeting ya

Figured it be easier to ditch them if your friends could distract them

Wow

These guys sound great

You really know how to sell their great points

Ain’t got none to sell

Well, my friends are game

When should this travesty go down?

Tonight at the Brotherhood?

These fucks found out your friends would be there too

They won’t stop fucking whinging in my ear about it being tonight

They do know all my friends have boyfriends, right?

Yeah, I told them

But as I said

Assholes

Pricks

Scoundrels

The lot of em

Well this sounds fun

It’s a date

See you tonight then, love you

Love you, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has been an interesting week. I really just started writing and posting these things on a whim. Most of these chapters were thought of and written the same day they were posted. After this chapter I don't know if I'll be writing any more of these text conversations, don't currently have any ideas for conversations appropriate to have over text.
> 
> I have a few stories in the works within this same universe of certain moments alluded to in their conversations, such as when Sandor met the Stark family or when they first met. Unfortunately I'm pretty bad at finishing long stories, and these one-shots would be pretty long, so I make no guarantee whether they'll be finished or not. If I do end up posting them I'll create a collection to contain all of them along with this story, and add links to the notes of each chapter that a story spawns from.
> 
> Thank you all for all the positive comments.


End file.
